Harry Potter-Lupin
by Katherine - Child of Dreams
Summary: Remus and Lily had been a couple since their 5th year, but with Remus being a werewolf, they had to break up. However, Lily was pregnant, so, knowing that the Ministry would kill the child if they found out, they went to James for help. Child-Harry fic. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS DUE TO A SEVERE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter-Lupin  
>By: Accalia Silvermoon<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

Chapter One: Prologue

A young couple sat, holding hands, on a red leather couch, waiting impatiently for the man in front of them to give them an answer to their request.  
>"Do you understand what you two are asking?" James Potter finally spoke, running a hand nervously through his messy black hair. "Not only would Lily and I have to get married, but you..." he nodded toward the sandy-haired man.<br>"I know, Prongs, but it's the only way," Remus said sadly.  
>"Lily is already two months along, and if she has no husband, people will question where the baby came from.<br>Then, they'll find out about our relationship, and the Ministry will take the child and kill it.  
>We can't let that happen, please help us!" the werewolf begged desperately, running a shaking hand through his light brown hair.<br>James looked at the couple for a few seconds, before finally sighing.  
>"Fine," he said reluctantly. Remus and Lily smiled and gratefully hugged their friend.<p>

One Month Later:

"Do you, James Potter, take Lily Evans as your wife?"  
>James nodded seriously. "I do."<br>Albus Dumbledore turned to the bride, who wore a simple white dress with gold trimming and a wreath of white roses in her long red hair.  
>"And do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter as your husband?"<br>Lily nodded and said the two words from which there could be no turning back. "I do."  
>Dumbledore smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. James, you may kiss the bride!"<br>As the two kissed, all the guests cheered. All the guests, that is, except one.  
>Remus Lupin stood off to the side, unseen by everyone else, with tears streaming down his face.<p>

Six Months Later:

"Come on, Lily, just one more!" Poppy Pomfrey said soothingly.  
>The redheaded woman pushed as hard as she could, teeth gritted with the effort.<br>There was a long pained groan, then, for a few anxious moments, nothing but silence.  
>Finally, a baby's cry echoed through the Hogwarts Infirmary.<br>"Congratulations, Lily! It's a boy!" Pomfrey exclaimed.  
>The exhausted mother smiled at the mediwitch and held out her arms.<br>Poppy handed over the newborn, who was now wrapped snugly in a soft blue blanket, and showed the red-haired woman how to support the baby's head.  
>"Can you please floo Remus?" Lily asked tiredly.<br>The mediwitch smiled understandingly and nodded, before leaving the infirmary.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily laughed as Remus practically fell through the open doorway.  
>"Remus! Are you okay?" the redhead giggled.<br>The werewolf got to his feet, wincing, and nodded.  
>Two seconds later, Remus had crossed the room and was hovering over Lily, worriedly asking if she was okay, and how the baby was doing.<br>Instead of answering, however, Lily just smiled mischievously and handed him the blanket-wrapped bundle.  
>The werewolf gasped in awe as he gazed at the newborn.<p>

The baby's face was almost exactly like Remus's own, just softer and more childlike.  
>His son's hair was currently little more than fluff, but Remus could already tell that it would be a light brown with reddish highlights.<br>At that moment, the child opened his eyes and the werewolf instantly fell in love. Instead of the usual blue eyes that most newborns were born with, his cub's eyes were a sparkling emerald-green, with little flecks of amber.  
>The baby looked at Remus for a moment, before yawning cutely and snuggling deeper into the werewolf's arms as he went back to sleep.<p>

"So, what name do you want on the real birth certificate, love?" Remus asked, kissing Lily on the cheek.  
>"Harry," Lily replied instantly. "Harry Remus Lupin."<br>Remus conjured a quill and some ink, before writing 'Harry Remus Lupin' on the birth certificate.  
>"Now, what name shall we use for the fake certificate?" Remus asked as he conjured a second birth certificate.<br>Lily thought for a minute, then said "Harry James Potter."  
>The werewolf nodded and wrote 'Harry James Potter' on it.<p>

An hour later, James arrived. "Are you ready?" he asked. Remus bit his lip before finally nodding.  
>Taking out his wand, and pointing it at the child, James muttered, "Reproba Oris".<br>Instantly, baby Harry's looks changed.  
>His face now resembled James's, his eyes were now pure emerald, and his wispy hair was now black and stuck up in every direction.<br>Swallowing a lump in his throat, Remus hugged his son one last time, before handing the child to Lily and leaving the room.

One year later:

Remus walked up to the house, a wrapped present tucked under one arm.  
>Suddenly, the door burst open and a little boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes ran out.<br>"Daddy!" Harry squealed, racing to the werewolf and hugging him tightly.  
>Remus sighed sadly. "Harry, I'm Uncle Moony, not Daddy."<br>The toddler shook his head stubbornly. "Daddy!" he insisted, sticking out his bottom lip in a slight pout.

Lily laughed from behind the boy. "He's been asking for 'Daddy' all morning," she explained.  
>"James kept telling him that 'Daddy is here', but Harry wouldn't stop insisting that you were 'Daddy' and James was 'Uncle Prongs'. Watch."<br>The redhead turned to the toddler. "Harry, who is that?" she asked, pointing at James, who stood beside her. Harry stared at him curiously, before saying, "Unca P'ongs."  
>Lily then glanced toward Remus, smiling sweetly at him. "And who is that, Harry?" she asked, pointing at the werewolf.<br>Harry looked straight at Remus and said clearly, "Daddy."

Remus's jaw dropped as he stared at the toddler, his eyes huge and his mouth opening and closing soundlessly.  
>How, in the name of Merlin's deaf right ear, did the child know?<br>Forcing a laugh, the werewolf handed over the present.  
>"Happy Birthday, Cub!" Remus said, smiling slightly as he watched his son tear into the wrapping paper.<br>The child screamed in delight as he reached into the box and pulled out a large, stuffed wolf that looked remarkably similar to Remus in his werewolf form.  
>"Mooey!" the one-year-old squealed, hugging the wolf tightly.<br>Harry ran to the werewolf and gave him a big hug.  
>"Fank you, Daddy!" the toddler said happily. "Me wuv Mooey!"<br>"What?" Sirius, who had just come out of the house, asked through his mouthful of cake.  
>Remus reached over and cuffed the Animagus upside the head. "He said 'I love Moony', you prick!" the werewolf snapped.<br>Grinning sheepishly, Sirius went back inside, closely followed by James and Lily.  
>Remus picked Harry up and hugged him tightly. "I love you, my son!" the werewolf murmured quietly. "Don't you ever forget that."<br>Remus sighed, resting his chin on top of the one-year-old's head. "Don't you ever forget that," he repeated, mostly to himself.

Three Months Later:

"Please, let me take him!" Remus begged, tears streaming down his cheeks as he spoke.  
>"Remus, you know the Ministry won't allow a werewolf to raise a barely one-year-old child, much less the Boy-who-Lived!" Dumbledore replied in irritation.<br>The werewolf's fists clenched, and his eyes, which were usually a soft amber, blazed golden with barely restrained fury. "Yeah, well, the Ministry can go shove their wands up their arseholes for all I care!" he snarled, ignoring McGonagall's gasp at his choice of language.  
>"Harry is MY son and he belongs with ME!"<p>

McGonagall looked at Remus like he was completely crazy. "Your son?" she repeated, confused. "The boy's name is Harry Potter, not Harry Lupin."  
>The werewolf smiled mirthlessly. "True, Minerva. His name is indeed Harry Potter. But, it is also Harry Lupin."<br>"How, in the name of Merlin's smelliest pair of socks, can Harry possibly be your son?" McGonagall demanded.  
>He looks exactly like James, except for his eyes."<br>"Yes, Remus, do explain," Dumbledore said. "I find that I am also curious as to how this happened."  
>Remus sighed and began his story.<p>

"Lily and I had been dating since our 5th year at Hogwarts.  
>About three years after graduation, she became pregnant with my child."<br>McGonagall gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock.  
>Remus gave her a sad smile and continued.<p>

"When Lily was about two months along, we went to James to ask for his help.  
>We knew that if Lily had no husband, people would start to question where the baby had come from.<br>Then, someone would tell them about our relationship, and the Ministry would take the child and kill it."  
>The werewolf's eyes shone with tears and his voice choked up, but he plowed on regardless.<br>"We couldn't let that happen, so we asked James to marry Lily and pretend to be our baby's father.  
>He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed.<br>A month later, they were married, and everyone believed that James was the father of Lily's child.  
>The only people who knew the truth were me, Lily, James, Sirius, and Madam Pomfrey.<br>Six months later, Lily gave birth.  
>The baby looked just like me, with a few minor differences.<br>His hair was little more than fluff, but I could already tell that it would be a light brown, with reddish highlights.  
>He had Lily's emerald eyes with one small difference. They had little flecks of amber in them.<br>We named him Harry Remus Lupin. However, he was to be known to the rest of the world as Harry James Potter.  
>An hour later, James arrived and we cast a blood glamour on Harry to make him resemble James and Lily, instead of Lily and me.<br>His hair turned black and stuck up in every direction. His eyes became pure emerald.  
>From then on, he was known to the world as the son of James Potter and Lily Evans."<p>

By now, Remus was silently crying.  
>Without warning, McGonagall walked up and hugged the werewolf tightly.<br>After about five minutes, McGonagall pulled away and Remus turned to face Dumbledore.  
>"Look, Albus," the werewolf said. "Harry may be protected from Death Eaters while he's there, but what about other threats?"<br>The headmaster kept eye contact. "I understand that you're worried, Remus, but Harry really is safe there. No witch or wizard with ill intentions toward him can get within three hundred miles of the place, without instantly alerting both the Ministry and myself.  
>The blood wards provided by Lily's sacrifice will protect Harry far better than anything or anyone else can."<br>Remus just rolled his eyes at the naive old fool standing in front of him. Really, the barmy old codger needed a serious wake-up call.  
>"Yes, Albus," the werewolf replied in exasperation, "but I was talking about the Dursleys. How do you know that they'll treat him right? That they won't abuse or neglect him?"<br>By the look on McGonagall's face, that was exactly what she was worried about.  
>However, Dumbledore just sighed. "Remus, they're family. Of course, they'll treat him right."<p>

Remus opened his mouth, about to protest again, but one look from Dumbledore quickly silenced him.  
>Huffing angrily to himself, the werewolf stalked off, pausing just long enough to glare furiously at the headmaster before disapparating. However, that didn't stop him from returning year after year to try and gain custody of his son.<p>

Author's Note: I realize that this story sounds eerily similar to the story by Bloody Phantom.  
>However, let me explain a few things before you go accusing me of plagiarism.<br>While I admit that Bloody Phantom's story is my inspiration for writing this, this story is NOT, under ANY circumstances, a copy of that one.  
>It does have the same plotline and the first three to five chapters may be extremely similar, but I am NOT copying that fic, so no flames, please!<br>Oh, and before I forget...  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

P.S. And to TheGoldenTrio333, who is one of my favorite authors...  
>CONSTANT VIGILANCE!<br>(laughs hysterically)


	2. 5 Years, 7 Months, and 24 Days Later

Chapter Two: 5 Years, 7 Months and 24 Days Later

Six-year-old Harry James Potter stood at the kitchen stove, cooking breakfast for his 'dear' relatives.  
>Today was June 23, 1987, which meant today was Dudley Dursley's seventh birthday.<br>Dudley was Harry's cousin, but the two boys did not get along at all.

Harry was extremely small for his age.  
>For a growing six, nearly seven-year-old boy, Harry was the average height of a healthy four-year-old.<br>He was exactly 37 inches tall, when he should have been roughly 44 inches.  
>His messy black hair stuck up in every direction and his almond-shaped emerald eyes were hidden behind large round glasses that were taped together in the center.<p>

Dudley was very fat, appeared to have several chins, and his hair was a rather dark shade of medium-blond, which matched his watery blue eyes perfectly.  
>There was nothing that he enjoyed more than bullying Harry, and he made sure to do so at every possible opportunity, no matter how small it was.<br>Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel.  
>However, Harry couldn't disagree more with this statement.<br>In his opinion, Dudley looked more like a pig in a wig that had been taught to walk on its hind legs.  
>Harry knew better than to say this in front of his aunt and uncle, though.<br>Doing so would earn him the beating of a lifetime.

As it was Dudley's birthday, Harry was being made to cook a special birthday breakfast for his cousin that included toast, scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, kippers, and sausage.  
>He had been strictly instructed not to burn anything or he would regret it.<br>Harry had already finished cooking the majority of the food and all that was left were the pancakes, which were nearly done.

After about two more minutes, the pancakes were finally finished.  
>As Harry lifted the heavy tray and prepared to set it on the counter, Dudley stuck out a foot and tripped him, sending the small six-year-old crashing to the floor as the pancakes flew everywhere.<br>Instantly, Dudley burst into tears. "Daddy," he sobbed. "Harry ruined my special birthday breakfast! And he did it on purpose too!"

Vernon's face turned purple. "BOY!" he boomed. "HOW DARE YOU BE SO UNGRATEFUL AS TO DELIBERATELY RUIN POOR DUDLEY'S BREAKFAST! AND ON HIS BIRTHDAY, TOO!"  
>"But it wasn't my fault!" Harry protested angrily. "Dudley tripped me!"<br>Wrong thing to say.

SMACK!

Harry's cheek stung as he glared at his uncle.  
>"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME DUDLEY FOR YOUR CLUMSINESS!" Vernon roared.<br>"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT HE IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY!  
>YOU'RE NOT WORTHY TO EVEN LOOK HIM IN THE EYES!<br>YOU SHOULD BE DOWN ON YOUR KNEES, BEGGING HIS FORGIVENESS!"

That did it.  
>"No bloody way!" Harry yelled.<br>"There is no way in hell I am begging that spoiled brat for anything, you giant tub of lard!  
>Are you as stupid as you look?<br>And as for my so-called jealousy, are you blind?  
>Why would I be jealous of him?<br>He's so stupid, he can't even count to three!  
>His brain cells are practically nonexistant!<br>He bullies everyone, AND he look like a pig in a wig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs!"

With every word out of his nephew's mouth, Vernon had been turning steadily purpler.  
>Finally, he lost it.<br>Dragging Harry into the living room by his hair, Vernon began punching and kicking the terrified child with everything he had.  
>"DON'T YOU EVER"slap"INSULT MY DUDDERS"kick"LIKE THAT"punch "AGAIN!"<br>He took off his belt and started raining blows down on the small body.  
>"I-I'm s-sorry, U-uncle!" Harry screamed. "P-please s-stop!<p>

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME UNCLE AGAIN, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"" Vernon bellowed, shaking Harry furiously.  
>"YOU WILL CALL ME MR. DURSLEY OR SIR, YOU HEAR?"<br>"Y-yes!" the six-year-old stammered.  
>"YES WHAT, FREAK?" Vernon demanded angrily, throwing Harry into the glass coffee table which shattered from the impact, sending glass shards into the small boy's back.<br>"Y-yes s-sir!" Harry sobbed.

However, Vernon wasn't done.  
>"I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT YOUR BETTERS LIKE THAT, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT!"<br>He lifted Harry high above his head and threw him across the room, sending the poor child slamming headfirst into the wall before sliding down to the floor where he lay motionless, blood pouring from a deep gash in his head.

Vernon disappeared into the kitchen, only to return a few minutes later with a large steak knife.  
>Storming toward the unconscious boy, Vernon raised the knife above his head.<br>"Ruin your cousin's birthday, will you, Boy?" he sneered.  
>"I think not. You will never darken my home again!"<p>

With that, Vernon swung the knife down, bringing it deep into his nephew's stomach.  
>Instantly, blood began gushing heavily from the wound.<br>Vernon roughly twisted the knife into Harry's gut before withdrawing it and tossing it onto the sofa.

Finally, he grabbed Harry's limp arm and dragged the motionless child to the cupboard under the stairs, opening the door and throwing the boy inside.  
>Then, he slammed the door shut and locked it, before retrieving the knife and returning to the kitchen to try to calm poor Dudley down.<p>

Author's Note: Yeah, Vernon's a bastard, isn't he?  
>Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know I've changed my mind. I was originally going to make Harry sixteen in this fic, but then I decided to make him a child.<br>No offense, but I kind of like this idea better. This story will still have a few similarities to the one by Bloody Phantom, but not as many as I had originally planned.  
>And for all of you who are wondering when Remus will rescue Harry, that'll be happening in the next chapter. <p>


	3. Remus's Vision

Chapter Three: Remus's Vision

Inside the upstairs bedroom of Moony's Den, as the Marauders had so aptly named the small cottage, Remus jerked awake as a stabbing pain ripped through his body.  
>It was accompanied by a powerful burst of protectiveness from Moony.<br>Remus was very confused. 'What the bloody hell is going on?' he wondered

As if in answer to his question, an image flashed inside his mind.  
>A small boy with messy black hair was lying motionless inside a cramped, dark space that looked suspiciously like a closet.<br>There was a large hole in the child's stomach that was steadily gushing blood.  
>As he watched, the boy's eyes weakly fluttered open and Remus let out a horrified gasp as pain-filled emerald eyes stared at him.<br>It was Harry!

His son moaned and shifted slightly, but instantly regretted it as he started choking and coughing up even more blood.  
>His skin had paled to a sickly shade of grayish-white and each breath seemed to take an enormous effort.<br>As Remus watched, his wolf began howling in rage.  
>Someone had hurt his cub and Moony wanted revenge.<br>The last thing Remus saw was Harry's eyes drifting closed and his chest rising and falling, rising and falling, before finally growing still.

Instantly, Remus was out of bed and throwing his clothes on, before racing out of the cottage and disapparating with a loud crack.  
>His son was dying. <p>


	4. The Rescue

Chapter Four: The Rescue

Remus appeared in the front yard of Number 4 Privet Drive and practically flew to the door.  
>Banging furiously on the door with his fist, the werewolf barely waited for the door to open before he was inside the house and shoving the overgrown walrus who had answered the door up against the wall.<br>"Where. Is. Harry?" Remus ground out through clenched teeth, his amber eyes flashing gold as the wolf began to take over.

Vernon turned purple.  
>"Now see here," he blustered angrily. "You can't just barge into my house and demand..."<br>Remus's hand shot out and closed around Vernon's throat, effectively cutting off his oxygen supply.  
>"I'd suggest you hurry up and tell me where my cub is before I hex you so badly, not even your 'lovely' wife and 'precious' son will be able to recognize you when I'm done.<br>Add that to getting your throat ripped out by a very pissed-off werewolf," Remus smirked, "and the result will be worse than anyone could possibly imagine."

Vernon paled. "W-werewolf?" the beefy man squeaked.  
>Remus grinned evilly, exposing his fangs.<br>"Why, yes Vernon, I am a werewolf. And the boy you know as Harry Potter happens to be my son.  
>We werewolves are VERY protective of our children. And when one is hurt..." he trailed off, a feral glint in his eyes.<p>

"Now," Remus continued.  
>"I'm only going to ask this one more time.<br>Where is my son?"

Vernon trembled and pointed to the side of the staircase, where Remus could just see a small door, barely big enough for him to squeeze his head and shoulders through, much less a six-year-old child.  
>Remus growled in fury. "You keep him in a cupboard?" he snarled.<br>The werewolf whipped out his wand, binding and gagging Vernon, before stalking to the cupboard and ripping the door off its hinges.

Remus nearly fainted at the sight before him. "Oh Merlin, Harry."  
>The boy was a mess.<p>

Harry's hair was matted with blood that came from a deep wound just behind his left ear and there was a giant hole in the small boy's stomach that was practically GUSHING blood.  
>He was clearly unconscious and his skin was a sickly grayish-white.<br>But worse than any of that was the fact that when Remus pulled his cub out of the tiny cupboard, the child wasn't breathing.

Tears streamed in torrents down Remus's face as he clutched his son's limp form to his chest.  
>Harry's head lolled lifelessly over his arm as the werewolf stood up, glaring murderously at the tied-up muggle on the floor.<br>When he spoke, every word trembled with hate and barely-controlled rage.  
>"I'll be back tonight for my revenge, Dursley." Remus hissed.<br>He walked to the door and paused for a minute.  
>"Oh, and if Harry dies, you will not live to see tomorrow's sunrise."<br>The door closed, and Remus disapparated with Harry back to Moony's Den.

Author's Note: In case you're wondering why Remus took Harry to his house, instead of Saint Mungo's or the Hogwarts Infirmary, this explanation should help.  
>You can't apparate directly to Hogwarts, so it would take too much time and Harry would most likely die.<br>Not to mention that Saint Mungo's is too well-known, so if Harry went there, it would be on the front page headlines of the Daily Prophet's evening edition.  
>Out of the three of them, Moony's Den is by far, the most convenient option. It is well-stocked with bandages and healing potions, plus Madam Pomfrey is only a floo call away. Not to mention that all the protective wards put around the place due to Remus's furry little problem make it perfectly safe from Death Eaters.<br>Add that to the cottage's resident werewolf, who would do ANYTHING to protect his cub, and well, you get the idea. 


	5. Moony's Den

Chapter Five: Moony's Den

Remus appeared in the living room of Moony's Den, Harry cradled protectively to his chest.  
>Glancing down at the small boy, his heart thudded frantically in his chest as he gently laid his son on the worn, yet comfortable, cream-colored sofa.<br>The werewolf pressed two trembling fingers to the child's neck and cried out in shock and horror.  
>He couldn't feel a pulse.<p>

'Oh Merlin, please, no!' Remus begged silently, tears pouring down his face as he prayed to any God that might be listening for Harry to still be alive.  
>He laid his ear on his son's still chest and listened.<br>Thump...thump...

There!  
>Remus nearly cried, he was so relieved.<br>Harry's heartbeat was slow and sluggish, but still, his cub lived, though for how much longer, the werewolf wasn't sure.

"It's going to be okay, Harry!" Remus murmured quietly as he stroked the child's hair.  
>"Daddy's here. Daddy's got you.<br>You're safe now, Cub. Everything's going to be alright."

Remus gently squeezed his son's limp hand and headed over to the fireplace.  
>Dumping in a handful of floo powder, the werewolf stuck his head into the flames and shouted "Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey's Office!"<p>

Author's Note: I'm thinking of putting Harry in a coma for about a month, what do you think?  
>And this chapter is dedicated to Ame3565 for the wonderful story Arcane Academy,<br>Lanindur Du' Undarian for Twists of Fate and The Life and Times of Ryan Lupin,  
>PrettyGreenFlamingos for her fics Werewolf Child, Snake Child, and Grim Child,<br>Ksomm814 for The Midnight Series,  
>PadyandMoony for The Name Is PotterBlack and Life Goes On,<br>1 4 2 Write for the story For The Cub,  
>and PhoenixPadfoot89 for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. <p>


	6. Madam Pomfrey & A Devastating Diagnosis

Chapter Six: Calling Madam Pomfrey and A Devastating Diagnosis

"MADAM POMFREY!" Remus bellowed as the small office spun into view.  
>Poppy Pomfrey, who had been poring over a stack of files on her desk, fell out of her chair with a startled shriek.<br>"Remus John Lupin!" the mediwitch screeched. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
>Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what in the name of Hecate are you doing out of bed, young man? You know the full moon is tonight!"<br>"Harry...uncle tried to kill him...so much blood...dying...please help him!" the werewolf gasped out, trying to catch his breath.  
>Pomfrey looked panicked. "Where?"<br>"My living room!" Remus choked out. "Please hurry!"  
>Without another word, Remus pulled his head out of the flames and stepped backward.<p>

Two seconds later, Madam Pomfrey emerged from the fireplace.  
>"Where is he?" she demanded urgently.<br>Remus led her to the sofa and watched as the mediwitch incanted a diagnostic spell, before taking the piece of parchment that appeared from the end of her wand.  
>As Pomfrey's gaze travelled down the extensive list of injuries, the werewolf watched her expression grow progressively darker.<br>Finally, she rolled up the parchment and vanished it, then turned to Remus and started literally pushing him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Out, out, out!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. "This child needs quiet and rest, not some overly-emotional werewolf hovering over him 24/7!"  
>"B-but..." Remus began to protest. "OUT!" Pomfrey fairly screamed, grabbing the mutinous-looking werewolf by his ear and practically throwing him through the door.<br>However, just before the door slammed shut, Remus managed to catch one last glimpse of his son's broken, battered, and blood-covered body lying motionless on the sofa.

Remus started pacing the hall, waiting to be allowed back into the living room.  
>As he paced, panicked thoughts were running through his mind, each one more horrible than the last.<br>_What if Harry never recovered? What if Harry did recover, but wanted to go back to the Dursleys? Or worse, what if Harry hated him and didn't want anything to do with him?_  
>Remus couldn't bear it if his cub hated him, he just couldn't. It would break him.<p>

The time passed agonizingly slowly.  
>One minute turned into ten. Ten minutes turned into an hour.<br>One hour turned into two.  
>Two hours turned into four.<p>

Finally, the door opened and Madam Pomfrey emerged, but Remus was too lost in his worries to notice.  
>"Remus..." Pomfrey began, effectively grabbing the werewolf's attention.<br>Looking up at her, Remus felt his heart constrict painfully.  
>The mediwitch's face was sympathetic, her eyes were sad, and she was chewing on her lower lip.<br>Remus knew for a fact that Madam Pomfrey only showed emotion like that when there was some very bad news for her to deliver.

"Madam?" Remus questioned nervously, a feeling of cold dread coursing through his body and freezing his insides.  
>The mediwitch sighed. "Harry's brain was badly injured..."<br>He shook his head. "N-no..."

Remus couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.  
>He was convinced that the worst possible thing had happened...that Harry had died.<br>This couldn't be happening.  
>"No. No, no, no."<br>It couldn't be true. It simply couldn't be true.  
>It just wasn't possible.<br>"No, no."

Remus could see Madam Pomfrey's mouth moving, but all sound had vanished.  
>All the werewolf could think about was the possibility of Harry being gone...dead...out of his life...forever.<br>"_NO!_" he repeated, stumbling backward in a daze as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Remus!" Madam Pomfrey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
>"Harry is not dead, Remus. He has not yet passed on..."<br>The werewolf's head snapped up. "What?" he breathed.  
>Harry was alive?<br>Harry was alive.  
>Oh God, Harry was <em>alive<em>!

"Harry is alive, Remus," Pomfrey said.  
>"However..."<br>"However? However what?" Remus questioned.  
>"However, both of his arms and legs were broken and his left ankle was completely shattered. He had six broken ribs, two of which pierced his right lung.<br>There were hundreds of glass shards imbedded in his back.  
>He also had a severe concussion.<br>Add all that to a broken pelvis, a fractured skull, a ruptured spleen, the stab wound on his stomach, and MAJOR internal bleeding, and I'm afraid his body just couldn't cope with all of his injuries.  
>He's slipped into a deep coma and with every passing hour, his vitals are steadily growing worse.<br>At the rate Harry's going right now, he'll be dead by midnight tomorrow."

Remus's world spun and he slid to the floor, Moony howling miserably in his mind.  
>His cub was dying. <em>Dying<em>.  
>A huge lump grew in his throat.<p>

"P-please," the werewolf rasped, his voice hoarse and broken.  
>"Please, there must be something...anything..."<p>

The mediwitch shook her head sadly.  
>"I'm very sorry, dear, but it'll be a miracle if Harry survives."<br>And that was all it took for Remus's heart to shatter completely as the werewolf broke down sobbing.

Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, Hecate is the Greek Goddess of Magick and Healing.  
>And yes, I know that the word 'magic' usually ends with a 'c' instead of a 'k', but I'm spelling it the way I found it on<p>

Please review!


	7. Coma

Chapter Seven: Coma

Remus sat by the couch on which his son lay, clutching Harry's cold hand and staring at the child, tears streaming down his face.  
>He didn't know exactly how much time had passed since he had learned of the six-year-old's condition, but it felt like forever.<br>The werewolf glanced at his watch and was shocked to see that only four hours and twenty-five minutes had passed.  
>It had seemed like so much longer.<p>

Remus gazed at his cub's unnaturally pale face and peaceful expression and dissolved into heartbroken tears.  
>"Oh God, Harry!" the werewolf sobbed, desperately clinging to the small hand as if it was a lifeline.<br>"Please, Cub, don't leave me. Not yet. I need you. You can't die, Harry. Not like this. Not now. Please don't die on me, Harry. Please, Cub, wake up.  
>Please come back to Daddy."<p>

Remus lovingly stroked the boy's pale cheek as he cried.  
>His cub was dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it.<p>

A gentle hand rested on the werewolf's shoulder and he glanced up to see the sympathetic gaze of Madam Pomfrey.  
>"Remus, you should go. The full moon rises in five minutes."<br>Remus bit his lip, but nodded nevertheless and stood up.  
>"Watch him for me, until I get back?" he pleaded.<br>Pomfrey nodded and watched as the werewolf left the room.  
>Two minutes later, the front door closed with a bang as Remus exited the house and disapparated.<br>It was time for revenge. 


	8. Moony's Revenge

Chapter Eight: Moony's Revenge

Remus walked down Privet Drive with his robes billowing around him and his wand out.  
>The street was relatively quiet, except for the sound of a neighbor's dog barking and a car horn honking on the highway as its driver got caught in a traffic jam.<br>As he walked, the werewolf could feel his anger building.  
>They messed with his son, they messed with him.<br>And the one thing you don't want to do if you value your life is get on a werewolf's bad side.  
>And the Dursleys were most certainly on Moony's bad side.<p>

The lights were still on at Number 4.  
>That brought Remus a strong sense of pleasure, knowing that someone had to still be there.<br>Moony just hoped it was the walrus.

Remus walked up to the unlocked door and silently slipped inside, closing it behind him without a sound.  
>The hallway didn't look any different than when he'd been there that morning.<br>The werewolf wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
>The wall was covered in photos.<br>There was what, at first glance, appeared to be a large pink beach ball wearing a bonnet and a pig in a blond wig riding a big red bicycle, though how he could fit, Remus had no idea.  
>The most recent photo showed a beached whale with medium-blond hair and watery-blue eyes blowing out all seven candles on a birthday cake as a walrus with a bushy blond mustache and very little neck, and a horse with curly blonde hair and a giraffe neck, fussed over him.<br>The house, in Remus's opinion, was far too clean and tidy for his liking.  
>He would have to fix that.<p>

Remus heard voices coming from the living room.  
>Leaning against the doorway, the werewolf saw Vernon sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the TV set in front of him.<br>Remus moved, unnoticed, to stand directly behind the couch.

The television host said something that caused Vernon to laugh out loud.  
>The sound of Vernon's laughter, combined with his own rage, caused Moony to act.<p>

With one swift push, the couch toppled over onto its side, Vernon landing on his back.  
>Remus pointed his wand at the television set.<br>"Bombarda!" he said, smirking as the TV screen exploded in a shower of glass.

Vernon jumped to his feet.  
>"NOW SEE HERE, YOU FREAK!" the walrus-sized man boomed.<br>"HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO MY HOME, UNINVITED, AND DESTROY MY STUFF!  
>I DEMAND YOU LEAVE AT ONCE, SIR! YOU ARE BREAKING AND ENTERING!"<p>

Remus's eyes flashed dangerously and Vernon whimpered.  
>The werewolf then caught sight of what had to be the biggest seven-year-old he'd ever seen sticking his head around the corner of the kitchen door in an attempt to see what was going on.<br>In fact, if it weren't for the fact that the fat boy looked exactly the same as he had in the photo with the cake, all the way down to the clothes he was wearing, Remus wouldn't have even known that the boy was seven.

Gesturing for Dudley to stand next to his father, Remus saw a tall, thin woman, blonde and bony, with nearly twice the usual amount of neck, peering down at the scene from the top of the stairs.  
>"Ah, Petunia!" Remus sneered. "Why don't you come down here and join your pitiful little family, hmmm?"<br>Trembling, the blonde woman did so and Remus smirked.

"Now," Remus began. "As I told you this morning, Vernon, I would be back tonight for my revenge."  
>Petunia gave her husband a questioning look.<br>Vernon quickly explained the situation in a low whisper.  
>Petunia gaped. "H-he's a w-w-werewolf?" she shrieked, pointing at Remus.<br>Vernon nodded, but Petunia wasn't through with him, yet.  
>"And the little freak is his son?" she gasped.<br>Vernon nodded again.

With a look of annoyance, Petunia reached up and soundly smacked her husband upside the head.  
>"OW!" Vernon exclaimed, rubbing his head gingerly.<br>"Dammit, woman, what the ruddy hell was that for?" he complained, glaring at his wife.  
>"You idiot!" Petunia hissed. "Don't you know anything?"<br>At Vernon's look of utter confusion, Petunia let out a frustrated sigh.  
>"Werewolves share a special bond with their children," she explained.<br>"They know instantly when one of their children is sick or injured.  
>They are also really protective of their children.<br>If someone is foolish enough to hurt a werewolf's child, well," Petunia grimaced, "let's just say that what the werewolf does to that person is not pretty."

Vernon was floored.  
>"How do you know all that?" he whispered furiously.<br>"Lily," Petunia replied quietly.

Remus smirked.  
>"So nice to know that at least one of you knows what this is all about!" he sneered.<br>"Now, let's get down to business."  
>And with that, he walked over to the window and opened the curtains, staring out into the rapidly darkening night.<p>

Suddenly, fur started creeping up Remus's back.  
>He fell to the ground screaming in pain as all of his bones broke and repaired themselves in minutes, twisting themselvea into the foreign shape of a wolf's.<br>His fingers and toes fused together, the nails sharpening into claws. His hands and feet grew fur and widened to become paws.  
>After about three agonizing minutes, the transformation was complete.<br>In the place where a man of about 5' 6" with light brown hair and warm amber eyes had been was now a large wolf, roughly about nine feet in length and eleven feet in height, with light brown fur and glowing golden eyes.

Moony stretched his underused legs and sniffed the air around him.  
>He remembered this smell. It's the smell of those humans who had hurt his cub!<br>The werewolf growled menacingly and started forward.

The Dursleys stared at Moony in fear.  
>They were so scared that they were shaking in their skins.<br>Vernon kept his eye on the giant wolf as he slowly moved his family toward the kitchen.  
>"When I say so, run!" he whispered urgently, not taking his eyes off the slowly approaching werewolf.<p>

After a few more steps, Vernon said the magic word.  
>"RUN!"<br>The three of them ran for the kitchen, but quickly found their path blocked by Moony.  
>Petunia screamed in terror and promptly fainted.<p>

Moony growled at the two Dursley males His focus was on the smaller of the two.  
>Dursley Sr had hurt Moony's son, so Moony would hurt Dursley Sr's.<br>That was his plan.

Moony took a step closer to the smaller Dursley.  
>The boy's entire body quivered with fear.<br>The werewolf moved in the way that a predator would, keeping his guard up and his eyes on the disgusting pig of a child.  
>What he had to do was separate the father from the son.<br>Divide and conquer.

Moony noticed a small gap between the two and sprang forward.  
>The father jumped one way and the son jumped the other way.<br>They both landed with a crash on the floor.  
>Perfect.<p>

Moony turned his back on Vernon and advanced toward Dudley.  
>"Daddy!" Dursley Jr whined pathetically.<br>"D-don't go messing with my son, you...you dog!"  
>The werewolf ignored Dursley Sr's stuttering as he made a move toward the boy.<p>

Dudley was now backed up against the wall.  
>On one side was the broken television set and on the other side was the tipped over couch.<br>He was trapped.  
>The boy hugged his knees to his chest and started whimpering.<br>"Stay put, Dudley. Daddy will save you," came the father's not-so-confident voice.

Moony ignored the elder Dursley as he watched his prey.  
>The werewolf was hungry and couldn't wait any longer.<br>He had to eat. He had to get revenge.

Moony couldn't hold it anymore.  
>He leaped through the air and sank his fangs deep into Dudley's shoulder.<br>The boy instantly let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain.  
>"No! Dudley!"<br>There was a loud bang and the werewolf felt a white-hot pain in the back of his right leg, just above the knee.  
>He whipped around and saw Dursley Sr holding a smoking rifle that was currently still aimed at his leg.<p>

Moony growled and started toward Vernon.  
>The terrified man quickly dropped the gun, which was instantly crushed beneath the werewolf's large paw, and jumped backward, hitting his head against the wall and passing out.<br>Moony plunged his fangs into the unconscious Vernon's throat, instantly killing him.  
>Then, he went back over to Dudley and swiped his claws across the boy's chest, opening up a huge gash that was horrifyingly deep.<br>Finally, the werewolf crossed over to the still-unconscious Petunia and lifted her up, hurling the woman headfirst into the wall and completely severing her neck from her spinal cord.

Moony stepped back and gazed in satisfaction at the bodies of the three Dursleys.  
>Two seconds later, the sun rose and the werewolf began his painful transformation back into human form.<br>A few minutes later, Remus stood up and left the house, but not before spitting on the corpse of each Dursley, one by one.

Author's Note: About Remus's clothes, let's just assume that they changed with him when he transformed, okay?


	9. A Deadly Discovery

Chapter Nine: A Deadly Discovery

Remus stepped through the front door and was instantly overwhelmed by a feeling of loss and grief so strong that he nearly passed out.  
>Something had happened during the night. Something terrible. But what? <em>What?<em>

Terrified, Remus rushed toward the living room.  
>Some inner instinct told the werewolf that that was where this mysterious feeling originated from.<br>And knowing that the living room also happened to be the place where his son lay comatose just frightened him more.

Remus burst through the living room door and was instantly met with his worst fear.  
>Madam Pomfrey stood over the couch, gently draping a white sheet over Harry's limp form.<p>

Poppy let out a soft sniffle. Harry's heart had finally given out fifteen minutes ago.  
>The mediwitch had tried every spell she knew, but nothing had worked.<br>She'd even tried CPR, for crying out loud!

Finally, Poppy was forced to admit defeat.  
>Harry was dead.<br>Merciful Morgana, how was she going to tell Remus?  
>The poor man would be heartbroken.<p>

Letting out another sniffle, Poppy conjured a white cotton sheet and began her task of covering the small boy's body.  
>First his feet were covered, then the legs. Next came Harry's stomach, chest, and arms.<br>Just as the mediwitch drew the sheet over Harry's head, however, she heard a sudden yell.  
>"NO!"<p>

Remus flew at the cloth-covered body lying motionless on the couch. "NO!"  
>The werewolf ripped the sheet off the six-year-old and collapsed to his knees.<br>"NO, HARRY!" He wildly shook his small son, stubbornly ignoring the small voice in his head that told him it was no use, that Harry was...NO!  
>He couldn't think like that. Harry wasn't dead. Harry couldn't be dead.<br>This was all just a big mistake.

"Oh God, Harry, please don't be dead!" Remus sobbed.  
>"Please, Cub, don't leave me!"<br>The werewolf laid his head on his son's still chest, weeping bitterly.  
>"P-please..."<p>

Author's Note: Yes, Harry really is dead.  
>Don't worry, though.<br>He won't be dead for very long.  
>Only about a week or two. Maybe three.<br>Or instead of a few weeks, it could be a few months...or years.  
>It all depends on how much I feel like making Remus cry, which, right now, is a lot.<br>(smirks)


	10. Confusion and Answers

Chapter Ten: Confusion and Answers

Harry stared in confusion at his own dead body, then looked at the man with light brown hair who had his head on Harry's chest as he cried.

What was going on?  
>Why was that man crying?<br>What had happened to him?  
>Suddenly, the boy felt a gentle, floating sensation and the world around him dissolved into nothingness.<p>

The next thing Harry knew, he was walking through a strange golden mist toward two figures...a man and a lady, by the looks of them.  
>As he got closer, he was able to make out their features better.<p>

The man had messy black hair and glasses. Harry thought that the man looked like an older version of himself, except for his eyes.  
>They were hazel, while Harry's were green.<br>The lady was very pretty, with long red hair and sparkling emerald eyes that were identical to Harry's own.

When Harry reached them, the pretty lady practically suffocated him in a huge hug.  
>"Harry!" the lady sobbed, squeezing him tighter.<br>Oh, Harry, my baby!"

Harry squirmed a little, trying to breathe.  
>The man chuckled, eyes filled with amusement. "Lily, you're suffocating him!" he said with a smirk.<br>The lady...Lily...blushed furiously and loosened her grip, but did not let go.

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously.  
>Lily laughed. "I'm your Mummy, sweetheart."<br>The boy's eyes grew wide.  
>"M-mummy?" he gasped.<br>Lily nodded, smiling brightly, but her eyes held a hint of sadness.  
>Harry hugged her tightly, then pulled back.<p>

"If you're my Mummy," Harry began, "is that my Daddy?"  
>The small boy pointed at the man.<br>Lily smiled sadly. "No, sweetie. That's your Uncle Prongs.  
>His real name is James Potter."<p>

James waved at Harry, making the small boy laugh.  
>"B-but then, who is my Daddy?" Harry questioned, fighting back tears.<br>Lily rubbed Harry's back soothingly. "A very nice man named Remus Lupin."  
>"What does he look like?" Harry asked curiously.<br>Lily smiled and waved her hand.

Instantly, the image of a man with light brown hair and warm amber eyes appeared.  
>Harry gasped. "That's the man I saw before I came here!" he exclaimed.<br>Lily's eyes widened and James groaned.

"Harry, this is very important," Lily said carefully.  
>"When you saw Remus, was he hurt?"<br>Harry thought for a moment. "No. But he was crying."

James swore and Lily smacked him.  
>"Ouch, sorry," he said, rubbing his head gingerly.<br>"But seriously, Lily, Moony _NEVER_ cries.  
>If he's crying now, then something is <em>seriously<em> wrong with him!"

"Did you see why he was crying?" Lily asked gently.  
>Harry nodded hesitantly.<br>"There was a lady dressed like a nurse," he said.  
>"I think her name was Poppy."<p>

"Madam Pomfrey!" Lily and James chorused, both grinning wildly.  
>Harry looked at them weirdly before continuing.<p>

"She was standing in front of a couch.  
>On the couch was..." he shuddered at the memory.<br>"On the couch was me.  
>She was covering me with a sheet.<br>She had just covered my head when that man came in.  
>He saw my...my body and just started screaming and crying."<p>

James snickered. "Who knew _Moony_ could be so emotional!"  
>Lily glared and slapped him. "<em>James<em>!" she hissed, scandalized.  
>"For once in your life, grow up! The poor man's grieving the death of his son, for Merlin's sake! Of course, he's emotional.<br>I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill himself!"

"_WHAT_?" James exclaimed.  
>"Why would he do that?"<p>

Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance and smacked him again.  
>"Well for one thing, <em>YOUR<em> friend Wormtail betrayed us to Voldemort and we died.  
>Then, Sirius, knowing him, went charging off, seeking revenge on dear old Wormy and got himself locked up in Azkaban for life.<br>And now, Harry's dead.  
>That good enough of an explanation for you?"<br>James nodded.

Lily turned to Harry.  
>"Harry, sweetie, I know you want to stay here, but you can't.<br>You have to go back."

Harry nodded sadly.  
>"Yes, Mummy.<br>But, can I at least stay here for just a little bit longer?"  
>He turned on his best puppy eyes.<p>

Lily smiled sadly.  
>"Well, I guess a few weeks won't hurt.<br>Just as long as you get back before the next full moon.  
>"Thanks, Mummy!" Harry smiled.<br>Lily laughed. "You're welcome, baby."


	11. Dumbledore Finds Out

**Chapter Eleven: Dumbledore Finds Out**

Albus sighed as he stood in the living room of Number 4 Privet Drive.  
>Last night had been the full moon and Remus's magical signature was all over this room.<br>Harry Potter was nowhere to be found and it appeared that Remus, while in werewolf form, had murdered the Dursleys last night in a fit of rage.

The old wizard just wondered what could have made the normally calm werewolf so angry that he would do something like this.  
>Letting out another sigh, Dumbledore left the house and disapparated.<p>

Albus reappeared in front of the small, two-story cottage belonging to one Remus John Lupin.  
>The front door was wide open, and Dumbledore could feel a strong sense of grief coming from inside.<p>

Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, Albus cautiously entered the house and followed that feeling until he came to the living room door. The feeling was strongest in here and the old wizard could hear the muffled sounds of Remus crying.  
>Gulping nervously, the headmaster slowly raised a hand and knocked lightly on the door.<p>

Remus's heartbroken sobs were abruptly cut off and Albus heard footsteps approaching.  
>Then, the door swung open and the aged headmaster was met with the tearstained face of Remus Lupin.<br>For a second, Remus merely stared at the old wizard uncomprehendingly, then his eyes narrowed and his fist shot forward, quickly breaking Dumbledore's nose...again.

In an instant, Remus had Albus pinned to the floor and was wildly punching every part of him in sight.  
>"YOU LIED TO ME!" the werewolf yelled furiously.<br>The headmaster spat out a mouthful of blood.  
>"What is this about?" he asked wearily.<br>"_WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?_" Remus practically screamed, amber eyes glowing gold with animalistic fury.  
>"You barmy old codger, I'll tell you what this all about!"<br>The enraged werewolf punched Dumbledore again, this time in the jaw.

"You told me that Harry would be _safe_ with the Dursleys!" Remus hissed angrily.  
>Albus was confused. "Yes, and he was. The blood wards..."<br>"Screw the blood wards!" Remus interrupted.

The werewolf leaned closer.  
>"Tell me, Albus, did you ever bother to go check on Harry yourself?<br>Did you ever have someone make sure that the Dursleys were treating him right?"  
>Remus's voice was now deadly calm.<p>

"Well, no," Dumbledore admitted, "but, surely they..."  
>But Remus didn't give him a chance to finish.<br>"_Albus_, _didn't_ _I tell you five years ago that Harry would be better off with me?_"

Albus was growing irritated.  
>"Just get to the point, Remus."<br>The werewolf snarled at him. "The point, _dear_ headmaster, is that you told me Harry would be _safe_ there and that the Dursleys would treat him _right_!"

Remus strode over to the sofa, where for the first time, Albus could see a small body draped with a sheet.  
>"Does this look like he was <em>safe<em> to you?" The werewolf yanked away the sheet and Albus felt his heart clench.

Lying there, clearly dead, was six-year-old Harold James Potter.  
>Or, as he had been named at birth, Harrison Remus Lupin.<br>No wonder Remus was so upset.

The ancient wizard stumbled, leaning against a wall for support.  
>"Sweet Merlin..."<br>The old headmaster's voice was shaky and uneven as he moved over to where Harry's body lay, gently trailing a finger down the child's icy cheek.  
>"What happened to him?"<p>

Remus sighed, all of his anger suddenly gone.  
>"Vernon Dursley happened to him."<br>The werewolf's voice was pained.  
>He was clearly fighting with everything he had not to break down in tears again.<p>

Albus gasped and Remus continued.  
>"They had been making Harry do all the chores there since day one.<br>Cooking, cleaning, gardening, whatever it was, Harry had to do it.  
>Harry had just finished cooking the breakfast when his cousin tripped him, causing him to drop the food on the floor, and then blamed the whole thing on Harry. Vernon beat Harry, threw him through a glass table, hit and kicked him, stabbed him in the stomach, and threw him headfirst into a wall. Moony alerted me and I went there and got him."<p>

He stopped and took a deep breath "They had him locked in a cupboard, Albus!" the werewolf's voice broke.  
>"A<em> cupboard<em>, for Merlin's sake!  
>I brought him here and called Poppy, but Harry had already slipped into a coma.<br>He died fifteen minutes before the sun rose this morning."

Remus stopped talking and crumpled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
>Dumbledore gazed sympathetically at the devastated werewolf, before slowly leaving the house and heading back to Hogwarts.<br>He had a lot to think about, before helping Remus with the funeral arrangements.

**Author's Note: I realize that I neglected to mention this in Chapter 1, but Harry's first name is indeed Harrison. (gags)**  
><strong>When they wrote down the name Harry on the real birth certificate, two bubbles appeared, asking if they wanted it to be short for Harold or Harrison.<strong>  
><strong>I don't really like the name Harrison, as I consider it to be a bit too old-fashioned for my liking, but I like Harold even less, as that name just makes him sound all stuck-up and snobbish.<strong>  
><strong>So I figured that Harrison could be his real name, while Harold could be for the stuffy Potter heir, arrogant, conceited, self-absorbed Boy-Who-Lived name.<strong>


	12. Mourning Thy Cub

**Chapter Twelve: Mourning Thy Cub**

Remus wept bitterly over the small child who lay cradled in his arms.  
>Harry's funeral was tomorrow afternoon.<p>

After the funeral, the boy would be buried next to the graves of James and Lily Potter, as a child of Harry's age should be with his mother, in life and in death. His gravestone, however, would have his true name written on it, instead of the fake name that they had used for his protection.

In a few hours, he would have to begin preparing his son's body for burial.  
>Dumbledore would be helping, as the old man didn't trust Remus not to do something rash, like committing suicide.<p>

The werewolf didn't care, though.  
>Why should he?<br>It wasn't like he had a reason to live.  
>Not anymore, not now that his cub was dead.<p>

Remus let out a strangled sob.  
>Harry had been the only reason that he hadn't killed himself five years ago when Lily and James had died and Sirius had been sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, along with 12 muggles.<br>Now, the werewolf had nothing left.  
>No hope, no light, no...nothing.<p>

It wasn't fair.  
>What could he possibly have done to deserve this...this <em>torture<em>?  
>For surely, losing your only reason for living, your only child, could be nothing else.<p>

'What do I have to live for?' Remus wondered miserably.  
>'My best friends are gone, two dead and the last one a traitor.<br>The love of my life, the mother of my child, is also dead.  
>And now my son, my precious little cub, the only reason I haven't died already, is dead.'<p>

At this last thought, the werewolf cried harder, his tears splashing onto Harry's pale cheek.  
>He brushed them away with his finger, the pressure, however slight, causing the child's head to flop limply to one side.<br>The sight was enough to bring fresh tears to Remus's eyes as memories of his son as a baby, of his son _alive_, overwhelmed him.

His cub would never breathe again. Never laugh again. Never smile again.  
>His cub would never do anything ever again because he was dead.<br>Because his cub was dead and he was not, and that hurt more than anything else in the world.

The tears flowed down his cheeks as Remus clutched the six-year-old's corpse to his chest,  
>"Harry," he choked out. "Oh God, Harry..."<p>

**Author's Note: And the depression starts!**  
><strong>(grins evilly) Hmmm.<strong>  
><strong>My dear, <em>dear<em> readers, please don't stall, how long do you think it'll be before Remus tries to kill himself once and for all?**  
><strong>(smirks)<strong>  
><strong>Personally, I'm betting on a week.<strong>  
><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	13. Final Preparations

**Chapter Thirteen: Final Preparations**

Remus gazed at the small boy lying limp and lifeless on the couch, letting out a choked sob as he raised his wand.  
>It was time to prepare Harry's body for burial and the first step in the process was to remove the glamour that had been placed on him at birth.<br>"Terminus Reproba Oris," the werewolf rasped hoarsely, his voice dry and cracked from the long hours of nonstop weeping that he had done for the past two days.

There was a flash of white light and Harry's current appearance shimmered for a moment before melting away to reveal the child's true looks.  
>His messy black hair became neat light brown locks with dark reddish highlights.<br>His facial features changed to resemble Remus instead of James.  
>Even though the boy's eyes were closed, the werewolf knew that they now held tiny flecks of amber within their emerald depths.<p>

Dumbledore entered with a bowl of water and a washcloth, handing them to Remus.  
>The werewolf sniffled as he carefully positioned Harry so that the child lay facedown, back exposed for everyone to see.<br>Dipping the washcloth into the bowl and wringing out the excess water, he gently dabbed at the wounds on his son's back, washing away the clotted blood that had gathered there.

When Remus had finished cleaning Harry's back, he stopped and took in a strangled gasp of air.  
>He really didn't want to finish washing the boy because finishing meant that his son had to be dressed.<br>Dressing him meant that he had to be placed inside a coffin.  
>And placing Harry inside that box meant that the werewolf was never going to see his cub again.<p>

Remus suddenly focused on Harry's hand, desperate for it to move, half-convinced that somehow, his son was alive and just playing a horrible prank on him.  
>But Harry's hand remained motionless, he didn't breathe, and his beautiful emerald-amber eyes were never going to open, no matter how much the werewolf wished they would.<br>His cub was gone.  
>Forever.<p>

Sighing sadly as he mustered up the last of his Gryffindor courage, Remus gently rolled Harry over and began washing the front of his body.  
>After about twenty minutes, the cleaning was done, ending with the child's face.<p>

Remus shakily got up and stumbled over to a chair, where a pair of midnight-blue child's robes trimmed in silver lay folded.  
>Returning to his son's side, he motioned for Albus to prop Harry up, then carefully slipped the robes over the six-year-old's head.<br>Finally, Dumbledore summoned a pair of dark blue sneakers that they had bought yesterday along with some socks, and magicked them onto the child's feet.

Albus gestured at a small cherry casket that lay on a conjured table, causing Remus to gulp and clasp his hands together before finally nodding reluctantly.  
>The werewolf didn't use his wand, instead placing one arm under Harry's back and another arm below the boy's knees, and lifting him up into a soft hug.<br>Then he stopped, closing his eyes for a moment as the six-year-old's head slumped limply against his shoulder.

"Remus, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked worriedly as the werewolf just stood there with his son's lifeless body cradled in his arms.  
>Remus merely nodded, tears streaming down his face.<br>Reluctantly composing himself, the werewolf carried Harry over to the coffin and gently laid his cub inside.  
>Finally, Remus raised his wand and muttered "Accio Moony," catching the large stuffed wolf with one hand before placing it on Harry's chest and positioning the child's arms around it.<p>

Remus stared into the casket for a long moment, memorizing the details of his son's face, before bending over and lovingly kissing the child's icy forehead.  
>"I love you, my son!" the werewolf whispered before dissolving into a fresh batch of tears, collapsing to the floor in his grief.<p>

Harry looked like he was sleeping peacefully, but there was no steady rise and fall of the boy's chest.  
>The child's skin was white as snow and his body was stiff and cold, placing heavy emphasis on the fact that he was dead.<p>

Standing in the doorway, Albus looked sadly from the dead child lying inside the coffin to the griefstricken werewolf lying crumpled on the floor, sobbing his heart out.  
>Sweet Merlin, what had he done?<br>This was all his fault.


	14. The Funeral

**Chapter Fourteen: The Funeral**

"We are gathered here today for the funeral of six-year-old Harrison Remus Lupin..." Albus Dumbledore began.  
>The rest of his words, however, went unheard over the anguished howls and sobs of one Remus John Lupin.<br>Professor Minerva McGonagall and Madam Poppy Pomfrey glanced at each other helplessly, looking over at the distraught werewolf.

After the speech, the four witches and wizards went up to where Harry's body lay in a small cherry casket lined with sapphire-blue satin to say their final goodbyes to the small boy.  
>The six-year-old was dressed in midnight-blue child's robes trimmed with silver.<br>The boy's snowy, cherubic face was peaceful and his arms were wrapped around a large stuffed wolf that lay on his chest.  
>His sightless emerald-amber eyes were closed and his light-brown hair with dark reddish highlights fanned out over a medium-sized silver pillow.<br>All in all, the child looked like a baby angel.

The last person to go up to the small coffin was Remus.  
>The werewolf gently squeezed his son's limp hand, brushing the light brown bangs out of the boy's eyes.<br>His tears hit the child's icy forehead as he bent down to kiss it for the last time before Harry would be placed into the ground for his eternal nap.

"I love you, my son!" Remus murmured quietly, tears streaming down his face.  
>"Goodbye, Harry. Sleep well, Cub."<p>

With that, the werewolf stepped backward, watching numbly as the casket was closed and lowered down into the ground, next to two other graves. The tombstone read:

_Harrison__ Remus Lupin _  
><em>July 31, 1980 - June 25, 1987 <em>  
><em>"Gone, but never forgotten."<em>

Once the dirt had filled up the hole, flowers were laid over the grave, including poppies, white roses, dark crimson roses, Christmas roses, white chrysanthemums, purple hyacinths, pink lilacs, forget-me-nots, and multiple sprays of white lilies and baby's breath.  
>Then, everyone left, except for Remus, who remained at the gravesite, staring blankly at his son's name on the headstone for a few minutes, before collapsing to the ground, weeping bitterly.<p>

**Author's Note: Only four more chapters to go before Harry comes back to life!  
><strong>**And just so you know, Dumbledore cast the anti-decomposition charms on Harry's body right before the funeral.**  
><strong>Oh, and I chose the flowers based on their meanings.<strong>

**Poppy (general) = Eternal Sleep  
>Rose (dark crimson) = Mourning<br>Rose (white) = Innocence  
>Rose (Christmas) = Peace<br>Chrysanthemum (white) = Truth  
>Lilac (pink) = Youthfulness<br>Lily (white) = Purity  
>Baby's Breath = Happiness<br>Hyacinth (purple) = Sorrow  
>Forget-Me-Not = Remembrance<strong>


	15. A Father's Pain and the Full Moon

**Chapter Fifteen: A Father's Pain and the Full Moon, Part One**

Remus lay in his bed, a knife lying on his nightstand as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling.  
>It had been two months since the twenty-seven year old had buried his cub.<br>Two long, torturous months.

Tears poured heavily down the werewolf's gaunt face.  
>Ever since the funeral, Remus hadn't gotten out of bed at all.<br>He didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't even talk to anyone.  
>All he did was lay in bed and cry.<p>

He would be dead already if Madam Pomfrey hadn't started spelling nutrition potions into him.  
>However, as he didn't eat, the nutrition potions were only enough to keep him alive.<br>The full moon would be rising in about two minutes.  
>If he survived the night, he had vowed to commit suicide at the first opportunity.<p>

Remus doubted this would be neccessary, though.  
>He had only survived the last full moon because Madam Pomfrey had sedated him five minutes before moonrise.<br>This time, however, Madam Pomfrey was at Saint Mungo's visiting her sister who had just given birth and she wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon, when it would be too late to do anything.  
>Forcing himself out of bed, the werewolf slowly made his way downstairs and through the hall until he reached the backyard.<p>

Silvery moonlight shone across the yard from the full moon above him.  
>Remus screamed in agony as his bones broke and twisted themselves into the foreign skeleton of the wolf.<br>Finally, it was over and Moony let out an unearthly howl before taking off into the large forest that was located between Remus's cottage and the small village of Godric's Hollow.

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY!**  
><strong>All I can say is that Writer's Block is a real bitch to deal with!<strong>  
><strong>Oh, and I've decided that Harry will be coming back to life in the next chapter!<strong>


	16. Full Moon, Part 2

**Chapter Sixteen: Full Moon, Part Two**

**Author's Note: This chapter is in Moony's POV, so I'll be using descriptions instead of names for certain places and objects.  
>And the results of the poll are in!<br>Daniel Evan Lupin = 12 votes.  
>Cody Remus Lupin = 18 votes.<strong>

Moony howled loudly as he raced through the forest, accidentally crashing into a few trees in the process.  
>After several minutes, he found himself in a large grassy field littered with square rocks of various sizes here and there.<br>The werewolf had no idea what he was doing here at first, but that quickly changed as images started appearing in Moony's head.

A small whitish-gray rock with strange lines on it that the wolf's brain couldn't understand, surrounded by colorful flowers.  
>A human child that Moony instinctively knew was his cub, lying in a box.<br>That same box, his cub still inside, being lowered into the ground as a man who the werewolf recognized as his human form wept uncontrollably.

Moony let out a low whine as the images continued.  
>The inside of the closed box in which his cub lay, a faint golden glow beginning to shine around his cub's head.<br>The last thing that the werewolf saw before the images stopped was his cub's eyes opening and the look of panic on his cub's face as the child tried to force his way out of the box in a desperate attempt for oxygen.

Instantly, Moony was off, making his way through the rows of graves until he reached the one that he knew belonged to his cub.  
>Shoving the headstone out of his way with a paw, the werewolf quickly began to dig.<br>Moony dug and dug, dirt and rocks flying into the air around him.  
>Then, the werewolf heard a loud thud as his paws hit wood.<p>

Quickly tearing the lid off of the box, Moony was alarmed to find his cub's eyes still closed.  
>Whimpering softly, the werewolf gently nudged his cub's cheek with his nose, anxiously trying to wake him.<br>When that didn't work, he tried licking the child's face.

Moony's second attempt also failing, the werewolf gently turned his cub over and took the child's neck in his teeth, being especially careful not to draw blood. Somehow managing to drape his cub's limp form over his back, he headed back through the trees, forced to move much slower than usual so as not to risk his cub accidentally falling off.

After what felt like forever, Moony finally made it back home, making his way up to the house where the werewolf carefully lowered his cub onto the grass before lying down and curling up protectively around the child's body.  
>The wolf's sharp golden gaze pierced the darkness of the backyard as he laid his head down while keeping a keen eye out in the process, determined to protect his precious cub.<p> 


	17. The Morning After

Chapter Seventeen: The Morning After

Remus let out a low groan as his eyes fluttered open, stunned and confused to find himself lying on the ground in his backyard.  
>Suddenly, he became aware of a warm, soft weight pressing into his ribs.<br>The werewolf glanced down and nearly had a heart attack when he saw a very familiar form curled into his side.  
>How in the name of Merlin's pink and purple polka-dotted sheep and Morgana's fluffy, rainbow-colored chickens had Moony gotten Harry's body out of his coffin and grave, then brought him all the way back here?<p>

Painfully getting to his feet, Remus carefully lifted the young boy into his arms, almost fainting when the child let out a soft murmur and shifted slightly in his arms, burrowing closer to the werewolf's warm chest before growing still once more.  
>Numb with shock, Remus stumbled into the house, his somehow very much alive son clutched tightly to his chest.<p> 


End file.
